


Seduction of the (not so) innocent

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: American Horror Story: Apocalypse Spoilers, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dream Sex, First Time, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Confusion, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 2, Voyeurism, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: The Dark Lord sends his son—the Antichrist—to help seduce Sabrina’s friends to his side, so that she will join him too. Michael Langdon takes his orders literally.  At least in Harvey’s case.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Michael Langdon, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: hekiv's CAOS collection





	Seduction of the (not so) innocent

**Author's Note:**

> A fusion of the AHS: Apocalypse universe and CAOS. In this, Michael is The Dark Lord's son (making Sabrina his half sister, I suppose?). This is set not long after Sabrina and Harvey break up so sometime in Season 2? Don't ask me where this fits into AHS timeline, cause I have no idea. 
> 
> _italics_ indicate Harvey's dream

Harvey woke with a gasp—and a hard on. He raised a shaking hand to his forehead and wiped at the sweat there. Pushing his hand back, through his hair, he let out a breath. “What the fuck is going on?” He whispered to himself. 

Every night, for the past week, he’d had deeply erotic dreams. The funny thing was? They were not about anyone he knew. Instead, a handsome young man had invaded his dreams. He called himself ‘Michael’ and did the filthiest things to Harvey. Things that felt so good that Harvey almost couldn’t even stand it. 

He shook his head. He’d never had any sexual urges for any guy before. Always for girls. Well, mostly for Sabrina. Though, lately, he’d thought he might be feeling something for Roz. He hadn’t looked at Susie—no, Theo, he reminded himself--that way. So what was up with this admittedly gorgeous guy invading his dreams and turning him on like this? 

Harvey looked down at his erection and knew he’d never get to sleep like this. He made sure his door was firmly closed, checked the time—his father should be sound asleep—and pushed his boxers down. Taking hold of himself, he conjured an image of Roz in his mind. But that didn’t help as he stroked up and down. Sighing, he thought about Sabrina. Thoughts of when they had seen each other naked in the woods flooded his mind. That helped a little but not enough. It was getting him close but not there. 

Laying back on his bed, he slipped the boxers completely off and closed his eyes. The dream lay right there, within recall. He knew, deep down, that it was what he needed for this. So he let himself remember.

_He wasn’t sure where he was. It wasn’t his house. Not Sabrina’s or the school. It was nowhere he knew. Yet he felt comfortable here. Not at home, exactly. But calm and at ease. There was a fireplace and a fire roaring in it. He wasn’t cold, nor was he warm. He turned to look at the fire._

_“You look beautiful in the firelight,” a voice said from the doorway._

_Without turning, he replied, “you’ve said that before.”_

_“It doesn’t stop it from being true.” Michael stepped out of the doorway and came across the room. His soft waves of hair came to just above his shoulders and no longer, wreathing him like a halo. He was dressed in an impeccable suit, no tie. The top button was undone and a bit of skin peaked through. “I do so love to see you in the firelight, Harvey.”_

_“Do you?” Harvey murmured, unconsciously swaying toward Michael._

_“Mmmmm,” Michael hummed, a hand coming down and touching his cheek._

_Harvey leaned into the palm, eyes fluttering for a moment. He let out a sigh of contentment._

_“Will you sit with me?” Michael asked, hand still at Harvey’s cheek._

_“Sure.” He reluctantly pulled away and began to turn, to sit on the couch nearby. But Michael reached out and pulled him down to the floor, right in front of the fire. They sat there, shoulders touching but nothing else, in silence. “Are you ever going to tell me who you are? Or were?”_

_“Were?” Michael asked._

_“I mean, unless I’m more creative than I think and came up with you completely on my own, you must be someone I knew once. Maybe someone I saw somewhere? And gave you the name Michael.”_

_Michael laughed a little. “You think?”_

_“I know I don’t know you in real life. And you’re not some celebrity I’m lusting over.”_

_Michael smiled._

_“I mean, you’ve been turning my dreams, my life, my sexuality, upside down for all of this week. I think you’re a figment created by my subconscious to deal with what are apparently latent homosexual desires I haven’t faced. “_

_“That sounds very scientific and plausible,” Michael nodded. “But it’s not true, Harvey.”_

_“No?”_

_“No. I’m not yet ready to reveal to you who I am or what I am. But I’m not someone you knew once, I’m not someone you saw in passing or in a magazine. And I am certainly not a figment of your imagination. I’m real, Harvey Kinkle.” He took Harvey’s hand and guided it to his chest, placing it there. “Feel how real.”_

_Harvey felt the heat of flesh under his fingers, even through the clothes. “You’re not some spell? Something Sabrina did or that jerk Nick Scratch?”_

_Michael smiled kindly. “Not a spell. Though I admit to you, Harvey, I do have…certain abilities.” He turned his face and gestured. The fire roared a moment then went back down._

_“Are you a witch? Or, what did ‘Brina call Nick? A warlock?”_

_“No, not a witch or warlock.”_

_Harvey started to speak, to ask another question but Michael’s lips stopped him, kissing him. He found himself kissing back, raising his hands and burying them in Michael’s hair. He pulled back, thoughts of previous things he and Michael had done in other dreams flooding him and staining his cheeks red. “What are you doing to me?” He asked._

_“Freeing you. Loving you. Touching you. Showing you the joys of the flesh. All of the above.”_

_Harvey gave in, as he always did in these dreams. “Yes,” he moaned and climbed into Michael’s lap, kissing him fiercely. “Michael. Michael,” he quietly said the name._

_“Harvey,” Michael said tenderly and kissed at his neck, hands unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it open, then off entirely._

_In between kisses they undressed each other, rolling around first half clothed, then naked, on the floor. The fire kept them warm. Or perhaps it was the heat of each other? The heat got more intense when Michael slithered down his body and took Harvey into his mouth. As Michael sucked his cock, Harvey threw his head back, hands in Michael’s hair._

_Right before completion, Michael pulled his mouth free._

_Harvey whined. “Why?” He asked._

_“Because we’ve got lots more to do before you get to come, pretty boy.” Michael pressed a series of kisses up Harvey’s body, finally getting to his face. After covering it with soft kisses, he pressed his mouth to Harvey’s and slipped his tongue in. They Frenched for what felt like forever, until their lips were puffy and almost sore. Harvey felt the press of Michael’s erection against his body and shifted._

_“Want some help with that?” He flirted._

_“Yes.”_

_“My mouth or my ass?” Harvey asked, having done both in previous dreams with Michael._

_Michael leaned down, on his elbows, and spoke in a low voice by Harvey’s ear. “Oh, I want to fuck you, Harvey Kinkle. Have my way with you, slide deep inside your body to touch your very soul.”_

_Harvey exhaled loudly. “You do talk sweet. Like a poet.”_

_Michael lifted his head and met Harvey’s eyes. “Thank you.” He kissed the corner of Harvey’s mouth._

_Harvey let his legs part, eager to experience Michael taking him again. He spoke, so close to his dream lover’s face. “I want you. I want you in me.” He remembered the past times, how good it had felt, how erotic it had been. Sinfully good, in fact. He wanted it again. Even though, before these dreams, he had never wanted it before._

_Growling a little, Michael nudged in the V of his legs. “I want that too. I want to be in you, Harvey.” Without preamble, Michael’s cock prodded it’s way inside. Dream logic must have been at play because it didn’t hurt, at all. Instead, as before, Harvey felt the most delicious fullness and heat he ever had in his life._

That was when he had woken up. Hard and wanting. He usually achieved completion in those dreams, so he found it odd this time. But those memories, along with his hand on himself, brought him to orgasm now. He bit his lip to keep quiet, stifling Michael’s name. He lay there, body quivering in the aftermath, heart racing. 

He started when he heard clapping. Slow clapping. He jumped up, covering his nakedness and nearly falling over. He let out a loud gasp when he saw who was producing the noise. It was Michael. Standing here, in his room, looking at him with delight. 

“That was gorgeous, Harvey. Lovely to watch.”

“Wha--? How--?” He swallowed hard. “You’re not real.” He turned his head slightly and said to himself, “I’m still dreaming.”

“No, dear boy.” Michael started to come around the bed. “You are not. I’m here. I’m very real. I thought it was time we met outside your dreams.”

Harvey skittered back as Michael drew near. “You said you weren’t a witch!”

“I’m not. But, as I told you, I do have certain powers.”

Harvey ended up falling onto the bed, his sheet falling to the ground. He bent to grab it but was stopped by Michael’s hand seizing his. He jerked his head up, looking into those eyes. 

“You are far too lovely to cover up for me. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” Michael purred, moving in close. Close enough to kiss. 

“I…I didn’t think that was real,” Harvey stammered. 

“It was real. And it was a fantasy. A thing can be both.” Michael skated against Harvey’s jawline, back to his ear. There, he whispered, “I can be both, beautiful boy.”

Harvey felt his dick throb and scooted away. “I’m not gay.”

“That’s not what your subconscious says, Harvey,” Michael said, leaning back and standing up. “Or at least, it says you’re not 100% straight.”

Harvey looked away, blushing, remembering. “I never would have done those things, if I had known--!”

“Yes, you would. We all have a dark side, Harvey. Even you.”

He stayed silent. “What do you want from me?” He asked at last. 

“I was sent.”

“Sent?” Harvey’s eyes flew up to meet Michael’s. “By who?”

“By whom,” Michael corrected gently. “My father sent me. To seduce you to our side, our cause.”

“And you took him literally?” Harvey tried to joke. 

“I did. Once I saw you.”

Harvey’s blush, which had faded, came back with a vengeance. “I’m not that great.”

“You are. Handsome and kind, loving and with a killer body. Great butt too,” Michael smiled. 

Harvey’s blush burned brighter. 

“But with a darkness inside you that drew me. Like a moth to a flame.”

“Darkness?”

“You draw it,” Michael said, turning to look at Harvey’s art. “You purge it from you via your art.”

“I never thought of it that way.”

Michael turned around again. “I just tapped into some of that.”

“To get me into bed with you?”

“As I recall, most of the time,” Michael said, coming in close again, “there wasn’t a bed involved at all.”

“Michael!” He glanced at the door, worried. 

“Your father can’t hear us,” Michael told him. “I made sure of that.”

Alarmed, Harvey started to get up off the bed, but Michael gently pushed him back down. 

“No harm has come to him, Harvey. He’s just very deeply asleep.”

“Why?” He gulped. “Why did you do that?”

“I wanted to talk to you, uninterrupted.” Michael moved his hand from Harvey’s shoulder up to his face and caressed his cheek. “Though, if I’m honest, talking wasn’t the only thing on my mind after watching your display.”

Harvey ducked his head, yanking his face away from Michael. “I’ve never done things like that before. Been so…”

“Wanton? It felt good, though, didn’t it? To be free. To give in to your earthly desires. To what your body wanted.”

“Yes,” Harvey whispered, face turned away. 

“And you want to give in again, don’t you? Even though you’re never been with a man, with anyone, outside of your dreams.”

“How did you--?” Harvey’s face jerked back to Michael’s then he remembered telling Michael that he was a virgin in all ways before the first time they had sex in a dream. “Oh.”

“You do, don’t you, Harvey?” Michael’s voice was low and sexy. His face was nearer now, close to the side of Harvey’s face. “There’s a bed right here,” he said as if he had just discovered it. “For once, we could use a bed.”

Harvey turned, Michael right there. “I think you should go now.” His voice, he was proud to note, only quavered a little bit. 

“If that’s what you really want.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Harvey nodded. “Yes.”

“All right. But before I go,” Michael touched one tip of his finger under Harvey’s chin and tilted his face up, “I ask you for one thing.”

“What?”

“A kiss. Kiss me once, Harvey Kinkle, and then I’ll go.”

Harvey looked at him, sure it was some sort of trick. He saw nothing behind those eyes, shuttered as they were. He shrugged internally. It was just a kiss. And after all his dreams and what he had done in them, maybe it was time to find out if he really did like this in real life? “One kiss. No more.”

“One kiss and I will leave,” Michael promised. 

“Okay.” He closed his eyes and waited. And waited. When nothing happened, he opened them. 

Michael was looking down at him still, finger still under chin, smiling. 

“What?”

“You. Just…you.” Then, smile falling off his lips and a look of hunger replacing it across his face, he swooped in and kissed Harvey. 

It was nothing like any kiss he’d known before. Not like Sabrina’s, not like Michael’s had been in the dream. It was, at once, demanding and sweet. Passionate and tender. Fierce and gentle. His lips, his mouth, his whole body, responded. He and Michael fell over, onto the bed, as they both gave themselves over to the kiss. Harvey wrapped his arms around the other man, grasping at him like he was a life preserver for a drowning man. The kiss went on and on, both men breathing through their noses so as to not have to break apart. 

When, at last, they did, Michael looked down at Harvey and smiled. “See you in your dreams, Harvey,” he said, with a wink, and disappeared. 

Harvey sat up, hard as a rock in his pants, brain whirling, lips tingling. His heart was pounding and all he could think was that it would take him forever to fall asleep again. To see Michael again.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to the tags


End file.
